


Рубины для Керистразы

by Hartwig_n



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bloodplay, Darkfic, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartwig_n/pseuds/Hartwig_n
Summary: Подчинение Керистразы в Нексусе после похищения Малигосом.





	Рубины для Керистразы

Холодно. Наверное, так холодно Керистразе не было никогда в жизни. Чистая прохлада там, на Драконьем Погосте, возле Храма Драконьего Покоя не идет ни в какое сравнение с этим мертвенным холодом, простирающимся словно огромная ледяная могила.  
Стены огромного зала покрывает лёд, он же свисает с потолка длинными, тонкими сосульками, обволакивая узоры и барельефы, прячется в складках изодранной мантии Кирин-Тора, едва прикрывающей хрупкое женское тело.

— Керистраза, — голос Малигоса эхом отражается от стен, многократно дробясь и сливаясь в нестройный хор, — ты все еще здесь.

Он неспешно подходит к ней и приподнимает голову за подбородок. На тонкой шее Керистразы поблескивает ошейник, блокирующий магию — кому, как не Малигосу, знать, на что способен дракон? На что способна конкретно эта драконица: умная, решительная, безрассудная, яростная, чьи безграничная храбрость и жертвенность привели её сюда.  
Керистраза медленно поднимает голову, скользя по Аспекту невидящим взглядом. Лед врастает в душу, сковывает тело, мешая двигаться и заставляя желать лишь одного — сползти на пол и свернуться, обняв себя за плечи в бесплодных попытках согреться. Но, увы, натянутые цепи не позволят ничего. Даже голову не склонить — ошейник врезается в кожу, пусть и онемевшую от холода и не чувствующую боли, сжимая горло — тело само вздергивается обратно, движимое одной мыслью: «Дышать».

— Ты убила мою жену.

— С радостью сделала бы это снова, — шипит сквозь зубы Керистраза. — Сарагоса заслужила это. Как и ты, Малигос.

Аспект скалится, проводит по волосам драконицы, уже спутанным, но еще мягким, припорошенным снежной пылью, укладывает пряди осторожными движениями.

— Убить сородича ради жалких смертных? Как низко ты пала, Керистраза. Как низко пали все вы, мои собратья.

Он наклоняется так близко, что иней на ресницах красной драконицы тает от его дыхания и шепчет, растягивая губы в улыбке:

— Ты заменишь мне её. Ты подчинишься. В прошлый раз я всего лишь запер тебя в клетку, этого оказалось мало, как я вижу. Знаешь, я даже рад.

Керистраза выгибается всем телом, натягивает сдерживающие её цепи, но человеческих сил не хватает на то, чтобы освободиться: промерзшие звенья, покрытые льдом, слишком тяжелы для слабых женских рук. Остаётся только колоть словами, пытаться разозлить, чтобы убил быстро, в припадке гнева.

— Стать твоей женой? Ты ошибаешься, — её лицо излучает презрение, такое же ледяное, как и воздух вокруг. — Моим супругом никогда не станет безумный выродок.

— Нет, дорогая, — качает головой Аспект, — это ты ошибаешься. Алекстраза слепа, а я — не безумен. Во всяком случае, не больше безумен, чем ты.

Малигос величественен, красив, умен. Опасен, искусен, силен, безжалостен. Всего миг — зрачки в глазах становятся вертикальными, ногти превращаются в когти, чешуя под кожей сверкает ярче любого алмаза, вся его суть — магия.  
Керистраза смела, решительна, жертвенна, верна своей Королеве. Защищать, бороться, биться, не сдаваться: Азерот — наследие. Морозный воздух заполняет легкие, под ошейником виднеется кровавый след, во взгляде — безрассудное упрямство. Малигосу нравится её непокорность. Она все еще не сдается, смотрит с ненавистью. Аспект проводит ладонью по бедру Керистразы, сумашедше скалясь.

— Ты заменишь её, — вновь говорит он вслух.

«Ты заменишь её», — эхом звучит в голове. Керистраза распахивает глаза, вернее, пытается, но растаявший от дыхания Малигоса иней вновь превратился в ледяные кристаллы, намертво соединяя между собой шелковые ресницы.

— Это от холода или ты настолько рада меня видеть? — его пальцы бесцеремонно скользят по груди драконицы, легким щипком обозначаясь на сосках.

Вокруг становится теплее, ровно настолько, чтобы иней не рисовал новых узоров на теле. Треск ткани, порыв холода. Унизительное чувство: беспомощная, замерзшая, обнаженная, распятая на цепях перед сумасшедшим Аспектом.

— Прекрати, — хрипит Кристраза, дергая цепи.

— Я только начал, дорогая. Я всегда выполняю свои обещания, знаешь ли. Ты станешь моей.

Малигос аккуратно и даже нежно чертит когтем линию по бедру, распарывая кожу. Рубиновая кровь сочится каплями, тут же становящимися кровавым льдом.

— Самое изысканное украшение для тебя, так ведь? — шепчет он ей в ухо.

— Ты…

— Что такое, дорогая? Твой супруг одаривает тебя украшениями, а ты не рада этому? А ведь я так стараюсь.

Пальцы Хранителя Магии быстро скользят по её телу, чертят пока невидимые руны, походя оставляют глубокие порезы на нежной коже; Керистраза вскрикивает, когда он завершает последний знак, вычерчивая петлю, оставляя метку.

Кровавые рубины с тихим звоном падают на ледяной пол.

— У тебя больше нет выбора, — говорит Аспект.

И она знает, что он не лжет.

— Твои глаза слишком прекрасны, чтобы я мог позволить тебе лишать меня их блеска.

В его словах звучит искренняя нежность, в глазах ворочается темное безумие, за человеческим лицом скользит драконье обличье. И теперь Керистразе становится страшно, по-настоящему, до рвущихся из горла всхлипов и обреченности в душе — все кончено, и даже Королева больше не сможет спасти её. Никто не сможет.

— Будешь послушной супругой? — тихо произносит Аспект, целуя её в шею. — Да, я уверен, что будешь. Покорной, прекрасной. Моей.

Он красив, его человеческий облик — как он говорил, парадный наряд для выхода в мир — создан по всем канонам красоты смертных. Высокий, широкоплечий, под светлой кожей красиво выделяются мускулы, а тонкие иглы инея на сапфировых волосах так похожи на корону… Керистраза с ужасом в глазах смотрит, как он раздевается.

— Я не удовлетворяю вашему взыскательному вкусу, дорогая супруга?

— Ты омерзителен, — хрипит Керистраза.

— Не сдаваться до последнего, да, дорогая? Похвально… Моя драгоценная сестра умеет воспитывать своих цепных дракониц. Знаешь, ты сразу привлекла меня своим восхитительным безрассудством.

Малигос проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по её губам, словно лаская. Но колкие слова больше не слетают с них: драконица не слышит собственного голоса, хотя кричит, надрываясь, когда он входит в неё, пытается вырваться из цепей, раздирая запястья. Кровь, она повсюду. Скатывается по запястьям, стекает по бедрам, растапливает лед, обжигает кожу, отчего-то даже во рту чувствуется её металлический привкус. Вместе с кровью почему-то не приходит боль; наверное, это магия, здесь же повсюду эта проклятая магия, подчиняющаяся проклятому безумному Малигосу.

Мир погружается во тьму и холод, когда разум заполняет лишь одно — чистая и ничем не замутненная ненависть. Но не к супругу и господину, о нет.

_…Защищать? Зачем? Это неправильно. Нет, нет, нет… нужно только брать. Теперь я это понимаю._


End file.
